Into The Fire
by Veronica Sweetheart
Summary: Tifa spends a weekend getaway with Yuffie in Costa Del Sol, and an unexpected encounter with Reno turns into a torrid love affair. (RenoxTifa/ReTi)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of it's characters. No money is being made from this story. Et cetera et cetera...

This is going to be multi-chapter. Lots of smut to come.

Feedback is appreciated, but please be kind.

Enjoy =)

* * *

The late evening stars shimmered above as ocean waves crashed below.

Tifa Lockheart, newly single and not-quite-ready to mingle, gazed skyward as she leaned forward on the balcony of her charming suite at the Costa Del Sol Inn. She let out a soft sigh as she realized that she always seemed to gaze at the stars when she was lost in thought over One Cloud Strife.

Ever since they were children in Nibelheim, Tifa surmised that angst-y emotions plus Cloud equals hopeful (or was it hopeless?) stargazing.  
She just felt so infinitesimal when it came to Cloud - Small and helpless; A speck of dust in the 'Big Picture'.

"WHOA that shower head could blow a hole in the wall!" a perky female voice rang out from behind her. "The water pressure isn't nearly so aggressive in Wutai -That's just in-SANE!" A freshly showered and ever-boisterous Yuffie Kisaragi pulled Tifa out of her reverie. Tifa turned to see her towel clad ninja leaning her head from side to side, whacking her head with her palms for emphasis as she wrung the water from her ears.  
Tifa let out a giggle. Yuffie always had a comedic way of dragging her out of her moping.

"One of the perks of the luxury suite: peel-your-dead-skin-off shower jets," Tifa replied with a smile.  
"Yeah, or just _peel your skin off!_" Yuffie snorted.

"So," the young ninja began, changing the subject, "Where are we off to tonight?" Yuffie gathered some clothes from her suitcase and returned to the bathroom.

Tifa leaned back against the balcony, looking over her shoulder at the tropical scenery, lost in thought. Again. A lone palm tree covered with netted twinkle lights swayed gently outside of their suite. The last time she vacationed here was with Cloud, after they defeated Yazoo's gang. She and Cloud spent the entire time at either the beach or in bed. After all, that was the point of Costa del Sol vacations: relaxation and romance.

This time around, however, Tifa's traveling partner was neither relaxing nor romantic (not that Cloud was necessarily either of those things…)

The whole thing was Yuffie's idea. She won a Weekend getaway after an excessive amount of time spent in the Battle Arena at The Golden Saucer. It was advertised all over TV: A sixty second commercial of Dio challenging the toughest of the tough to "come on down and show him what you're made of! Grand Prize: 3 days, 3 nights stay in the newly-renovated luxury suite at the Costa del Sol Inn!"

Needless to say, Yuffie needed a vacation, so Yuffie cleaned house. She was pitted against a slew of monsters and madmen -Nothing a hero like lil' old Yuffie couldn't handle. Taking down monsters and madmen was her specialty (as well as snagging materia in the process. Duh, of course!) After Yuffie's flawless performance, Dio seriously considered putting a disclaimer in his next commercial excluding members of Avalanche, SOLDIER, The Turks, or any other members of Government from participating in his "giveaways".

Tifa decided that tonight she wanted to pursue activities that did not necessarily remind her of Cloud Strife and their time spent together in the ocean resort town. She would go out and have some much-needed fun with the spunky little ninja who was singing loudly to herself in the bathroom.

* * *

_It ended slowly._  
_First, he wouldn't call to check-in, and his trips stretched longer and longer. She would see him once, maybe twice a month? It wasn't good for her or the kids. He wasn't reliable. Not in that sense. She loved him dearly, but there came a day when she decided she needed to love herself more._  
_That precise day was two weeks prior, when she broke it off. Cloud had returned from a delivery and spent a good week at home, the longest he had been there in recent memory. The duration of his stay was spent in tedium fixing his bike and working on his weapons. Tifa woke up one morning that week, clear-headed and resolute._  
_"Cloud, I think it's time I moved on..."_  
_He looked up at her from his cereal, his eyes wide._  
_She tore her gaze away from him, "It's time that we both did. I'm not happy. I haven't been for quite some time. And I don't think you've been either. I know you feel some sort of... duty. To me, to the kids ...to her." She faltered._

_Cloud looked away. "Tifa," he began softly. He always spoke to her as though he was tip-toeing over a sleeping child, "I'm - I'm sorry I can't be who you need me to be. I haven't felt the same since," now HE faltered, "-since she died, and since I was controlled by Sephiroth. It's like, there's always going to be a part of him inside my head. Like a glitch that keeps me from functioning normally."_  
_Tifa listened intently._  
_"I'm always going to love you ... and Marlene, Barrett, Denzel, the gang..." He continued, "But I'm never going to be a husband or a father or someone who can be there the way you need me ...to be there..." he trailed._

_They exchanged a few more niceties and words of mutual respect and admiration. It was the easiest ending the both of them could have hoped for._

_Tifa stood, leaned over, and kissed Cloud on the forehead. She cleared their bowls and dropped them in the sink._

_The next morning he was gone._

_Again._

* * *

"I think we should hit up the beach for the concert tonight! There's supposed to be fireworks afterwards—OH! Then we can go bar-hopping! We need to wrangle in some cute guys!" Yuffie's excited voice emanated from the bathroom.  
Tifa contemplated their options as she heard a blow dryer turn on.

With another sigh, she pushed herself off the balcony and walked into the bedroom. She already showered upon their arrival that afternoon, and she had been lounging around in her robe ever since. Now: What to wear? Something fun and flirty -even though she wasn't exactly in the mood for romance. Tonight, she'd go just with the flow. No expectations, no desperation. Just relaxation.  
She settled on a cream-colored halter top that partially exposed her mid-section, a dark denim miniskirt, and strappy black sandals. She jazzed up her look a bit with some gold hoop earrings, gold bangle bracelets, and a partial upswept hairdo with a seashell barrette -courtesy of the Costa del Sol boardwalk market. Tifa's hairdo exposed the right side of her neck, giving her a sophisticated look. She applied some mascara, lipbgloss, and spritzed some vanilla musk parfum. "Good enough," she said aloud as she gave herself a once-over in the mirror.

"Good GAWD!" she heard Yuffie's voice muffled behind her. Tifa turned to a wide-eyed ninja appraising her look as she brushed her teeth. Yuffie popped the brush out of her mouth, "Looks like I gotta step up my game tonight with Bombshell Lockheart around!" sputtered some toothpaste.

Tifa winked at her, flattered by her words. "I guess I still got it, huh?"

"GOT IT?!" Yuffie replied. "Girl, how am I supposed to catch anyone's eye with YOU around? I'm _doomed_!" she pouted.  
Tifa laughed, "Oh, stop! You're making me blush. Now, let's get to work on your outfit. We're gonna be the bombshell and the sexy pixie when I'M through with you!"

The girls laughed together.

Tifa was relieved to be lighthearted again.

* * *

After another half-hour of primping, the girls found themselves wound arm in arm, traipsing down the cobblestone street together. The sights, scents, and sounds of the resort town swirled around them. It was nearing 9pm and all of the vacationers began to exit their villas to experience the seaside nightlife.  
Yuffie settled on a two-piece oriental outfit composed of a black tube top and knee-length red skirt with a slit up the side. Both pieces were covered with ornamental gold dragons. Very Wutai, very sexy. Tifa lent Yuffie a pair of black high-heeled sandals, as well as a crash-course in how to walk in said sandals. Literally. Because Yuffie crashed into the wall after she took one step. She was holding onto Tifa now for balance, as well as companionship- as the pair walked carefully down the bumpy cobblestone road.

"I am SO not a lady" Yuffie whined.  
"Me neither!" Tifa laughed. "I'm a fighter, and you're a ninja. We're just pretending to be ladies for tonight...!" she winked.  
They both laughed.  
It felt so good to laugh.  
Tifa rarely laughed much these days.  
She got so caught up in "emotional tiptoeing" around Cloud, her parenting duties, running the bar, running from her emotions...

"There's a swing band playing at the pier tonight. Wanna head down to the beach?" Yuffie asked.  
"I'm game." Tifa replied with a light shrug.

They rounded the corner and made their way down the boardwalk. A few whistles were heard in the distance from some ogling fisherman. The girls took it as flattery, giggled, and kept on going -removing their sandals as they made their way down the ocean steps to the musical sounds and soft lanterns on the beach.

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Towards the end of the fireworks display, the girls made their way back to town. Their feet were worn from swing-dancing together in the sand, but it was nothing they both couldn't handle. They were two of the world's greatest warriors, after all. Thankfully they weren't recognized in their dolled-up states, so they didn't have anyone hounding them with questions or asking for autographs.

"So, who wants to do shots?" Yuffie beamed, raising Tifa's arm for her.  
Tifa smiled, snatching her arm back, "Shots? It's so early!"  
"Oh c'mooooon I wanna party. Let's get started! It's only 10pm. The bar is half price shots and well-mixers until 11. And that group of cute guys from the concert headed in that direction..." Yuffie slyly smirked, eyebrows wiggling.  
"_Only_ 10pm?!" Tifa replied, pulling back to look Yuffie up in down in a sassy fashion.  
"Oh don't sound so OLD, Tifa!" Yuffie teased, lightly slapping Tifa's arm.  
"Oh alright," she gave in. She reasoned that it would be nice to be the _tend-ee_ instead of the _tend-er_ for once.

"Maybe I can steal some of their drink specialties and put my own twist on them," Tifa quipped, tapping her index finger on her chin for emphasis.  
Yuffie beamed, "I bet you could make 'em better -You've got mad mixing skills!"  
"OR," Tifa continued, "I can charm the Sweet Salted Starfish's secret ingredient from the owner." This time it was Tifa's eyebrows that wiggled as she did a little shoulder shimmy for sultry emphasis.  
The starfish was the town Bar's signature drink, a favorite among locals and tourists alike.  
"Let's do it!" Yuffie concurred.

* * *

An hour, two Creamsicle shots, and one Mideel Iced Tea later, Tifa had a good buzz going. It was nearing 11pm and the bar was positively packed. Tifa she figured it was good that she and Yuffie arrived early. They hurriedly grabbed seats at the bar and they didn't budge for the next hour. She felt the urge to use the restroom, but she didn't act on it for fear of losing her seat.  
Yuffie, on the other hand, took full advantage of happy hour, downing 3 beers and 3 Creamsicle shots, 2 of which were bought for her by a cute young suitor from the beach with dark hair, tanned skin, and a bright smile. Tifa let them be, ignoring unwanted come-ons by men both young and old. She focused her attention on the skill of the bartender; He was an older man with salt and pepper hair, his wrinkled skin looked worn by the summer sun. He had kind eyes, and he took each patrons order with a smile and a nod. His bar-back was a young woman in a bikini, presumably his daughter, based on their respectful interactions.

Tifa smiled as she thought of Marlene: Her little bar-back. She giggled to herself as she pictured Marlene all grown up, working in the bar, and Tifa herself as a kindly old woman, still serving the faithful patrons of 7th Heaven.

::Clink::

She was snapped out of her reverie by a shot glass placed upside down on the bar in front of her. She looked up to see the barmaid smiling at her, "Free drink!" the barmaid beamed.  
"Oh?" Tifa said, "Did I win a prize?" Only teasing, she assumed one of the potential suitors she brushed off earlier was now trying to win her over  
"You sure did! Compliments of the gentleman at the end of the bar!" she smiled.

_Yep._

Tifa didn't even look in that direction. She didn't want whoever may have bought her the drink to get the wrong idea. She just wasn't interested. She was perfectly content watching the old bartender in action in her attempt to pick up some tips and tricks on the sly.

"What'll it be?" the young barmaid asked.  
"How about a Flaming Cosmo Candle?" Tifa challenged. She wanted to see just how good this bartender was.  
"Coming right up!" she replied with a big smile.  
That was a little too confident for Tifa's liking. Nevertheless, she waited as her concoction was prepared.

Yuffie spun around on her bar stool to see what was going on with her partner in crime.  
"Ooooh do you have an admirer?" she tickled Tifa's ribs, referring to the shot glass on the bar before her.  
"Oh please" Tifa replied, swatting her hand away. "It's probably just some lech. I didn't even ask. I just ordered a shot."  
The young man currently wooing Yuffie put his arm around both girls shoulders and yelled to the barmaid, "Two more of whatever she's having!" as he jabbed his thumb in Tifa's face.

The bar maid arrived shortly afterwards with a small tray of flaming red shots, setting them down carefully, one-by-one.

"Ohmi-GAWD Is that RENO?!" Yuffie abruptly yelled in Tifa's ear, causing her to wince as she lifted her shot.  
Tifa's eyes lifted above the flame atop the shot glass to make out a wavy image of the infamous red-haired Turk, watching her intently from the end of the bar, a good seven seats away from her. He looked almost demonic from beyond the flame, his sinful good looks amplified in the warm, ambient bar light. Tifa was stunned as he lifted his own glass to 'Cheers' with her. Her shock was interrupted by Yuffie's suitor bellowing in her ear, "One, two, ...THREE!" Prompting Tifa to blow out the flame.

"Kempai!" They sang in unison, and downed the shots. It burned sweet cinnamon down her throat. She felt light-headed and coughed a little. Good stuff! Better than she could ever make. This bartender was the real deal.

She looked up again to see Reno in the same position, giving her a half smirk. "Yo." he mouthed to her. The crowd around them seemingly disappeared as they exchanged glances.  
"Hi," she mouthed back shyly, abruptly putting her head down and smiling bashfully. She wasn't sure why she was so shy now. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the charged atmosphere, maybe it was the fact that she was now truly single and she couldn't hide from handsome men anymore -She could no longer hide behind the false 'happy' relationship that she carried on with Cloud for way too long.

* * *

_The last time she encountered Reno and his rag-tag gang of Turks was one night in 7th Heaven, nearly two months prior. They rowdily stomped into the bar 20 minutes before last call, and stayed way past the average bar-patron's welcome. Tifa couldn't bring herself to kick them out, though. After everything they'd been through, they settled upon a mutual respect -and maybe even admiration- for one another. Tifa never charged them for their drinks, yet they always left a hefty tip; MORE than enough to cover their expensive drinking habits._

_Tifa caught Reno eying her up, which was nothing out of character for the fiery Turk, as she bent over the small table to serve their drinks. A game of poker had started and Reno's feet were propped up on the table. She appraised the group: Elena was deep in thought, contemplating her dealt hand. 'Don't burst a brain vessel, Blondie' Tifa thought to herself snidely. Tseng lit up a cigar. He held the winning hand, she noted as she set down his Dirty Martini. Rude was stone-faced as usual, even though his odds weren't favorable, AND he had the most amount of Gil wagered on the table. 'Good bluffer, like always,' Tifa noted thoughtfully. Rude was always kind to her, but she just wasn't interested. She loved Cloud and that was that. (Right? ...right?)_

_"Feet off the table, Turk," she quipped as she set Reno's beer and shot of vodka before him, looking him dead in the eye to get a handle on his current state of inebriation. Never breaking eye contact, Reno deliberately removed one foot, and then the other, stomping each boot on the floor for emphasis. He sat up straight, exaggerating good posture as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Any other requests, Beautiful?" he said, grabbing her hand and sniffing her wrist in a crude fashion. He let out a moan followed by a comedic growl. Tseng laughed out loud at Reno's action, which was highly uncharacteristic for the Leader of The Turks –That is, of course, unless he had more than a few too many in his system. Like now. Elena rolled her eyes as she slouched forward, folding her deck. She leaned back in her chair once again to sip on her fruity cocktail. Tifa could practically feel Rude's jealous eyes shooting daggers at Reno. Even with those signature shades, Rude gave himself away._

_Tifa snatched her hand back and bopped Reno on the head with her tray. 'Behave,' she smirked at him._

_'I don't know the meaning of the word, Gorgeous," he grinned, giving her a wink._

_With that, she sauntered back to the bar to begin breaking down for the night. Reno just shook his head and returned to the matter at hand: Cheating Tseng and clearing out the lot of them._

* * *

Reno was still Reno: tall, cocky, dangerous, good-humored with a wicked smile and gorgeous eyes. Tifa's once-upon-a-time enemy who could charm the skirt off of any girl -motioned his head to her in an upward nod, silently telling her to come over and meet him.

Almost suddenly, as if she'd been burned, she caught herself.

_Ohhhhh NO._  
_No-no-nonono._

She wasn't going to fall for this. Her expression suddenly changed from bashful to stark realization: She couldn't trust herself.  
Not with a wild card like Reno Tarshil around to get her all flustered! She sobered up instantly. She had to get OUT.

"Yuff, you have your PHS, right?" She asked in a hurry.  
"Yeah, why?" Yuffie asked, puzzled.  
"I'm going to the restroom but its super packed in here -In case we get separated. Just call me if you can't find me or if I don't make it back to the bar before last call."

"O...k" Yuffie said as she watched Tifa dart off through the crowd. "What was that about?" She wondered. She looked back to wave at Reno, but he was gone, too. Yuffie didn't seem to care, shrugging her shoulders as she returned her attention to the young man buying her shots.

"I hope you can keep up with me!" She grinned.

* * *

Tifa ducked and weaved through the crowd, desperate to run from one wily Turk and his womanizing ways. She anticipated he would follow her; Reno didn't like being ignored. And why in Hades did she have to get all bashful and cute like that? Now he was definitely going to be relentless in finding her. He had made it known quite frequently in the past just how attracted he was to her. When they fought, he was nearly sadistic. They always say boys pick on the girls they like. Judging from how many times he chose to torture her in particular with his Mag Rod, Reno definitely liked Tifa.

She had to get lost quick.  
She opted to head for the bathroom and plan her escape from there.

She caught a glimpse of Reno not far behind -in hot pursuit, weaving through the crowd as she ducked into the restroom.

The ladies room, of course, was packed with women waiting for stalls, re-applying makeup, adjusting bra straps, and gossiping about love interests. Tifa surveyed the area. As luck would have it, there was a window on the far end of the restroom past the row of sinks.

"Excuse me ladies," she said sweetly as she hurried by them and climbed out the window.  
She heard he shocked comments from the women inside as she landed gracefully in a back alley. Quietly, she darted back toward the Main Street, hoping to blend in with the crowd. With any more luck she would be back to the suite before Reno realized she wasn't coming out of that restroom.

But of course she couldn't be so lucky.

Just as Tifa stepped out into the cobblestone street -which was brightly lit by food and souvenir vendors, she caught the eye of one hot-headed Turk who had stepped outside for a cigarette. He was genuinely surprised when he saw her. Tifa's eyes went wide and before she knew what she was doing, she ran.

"Hey!" he yelled, crushing his cigarette beneath his boot as he gave chase. "Tifa! Wait!" he yelled after her, "What gives?"  
Now she ran even faster, her ebony hair trailing behind her. She was exhilarated. To her horror, she LIKED that Reno was chasing her. Her brain and emotions were all chaotic. It had to be the alcohol…  
As she neared the inn, she pulled her keys from her purse. She just had to bound up some stairs and unlock the door and then she could hide from Reno and the world. She could just snuggle under her blankets forever -or until Monday morning, at the very least.

But she wasn't quick enough. He darted out in front of her from an alleyway, as she crashed into his chest with an "Oof!"  
"Hey-hey," he grabbed her by the shoulders, "What's the hurry, Sweetness?" He said in that smooth voice of his, steadying her.

Damn him! -he wasn't even out of breath after all that running!

"An old friend buys you a drink to say 'Hello' to you and you RUN? That's not very nice," he frowned.

Tifa stared up at him, wide-eyed and speechless. "_Aaand_ you left the little ninja all by her lonesome back at the bar," he chided. "What's the matter?" His eyes softened and he seemed somewhat concerned now.

"I'm tired, Reno." She huffed, taking a step back.  
"Well I'm not." He said, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulders. _Damn_ he smelled good. Like sweet tobacco and expensive cologne.

"And where the heck is Spike?" He asked casually.  
Her silence threw him off.

"...He's not here," she finally replied, eyes cast downward.

"Oh?" was all he said.

She remained silent, now looking towards the shore.

He understood. No more needed to be said on the matter.

"Well, Lockhart, you're lookin' mighty fine tonight. It's a shame for you to go to bed so early, and I need some company. Rude had the same idea as you did -went back to the room over an hour ago. I couldn't convince him to come out and play." Reno lit up another cigarette and took a drag, adjusting the ever-present goggles atop his forehead. "I thought my night was a dud until I saw this knockout from across the bar. And wouldn't you know it? She RAN from me! Like a _stark raving lunatic_! Like I grew _three heads_ and she couldn't get away fast enough. I tell ya..." He trailed off.

That prompted a soft giggle from Tifa as she elbowed his chest lightly.  
"I'm sorry," she began, "I just..."  
"It's all good," he cut her off. "Say no more. Just, please come back to the bar with me so I can retain SOME dignity. I only have so much left these days..." He scratched the back of his head, and then he put his hands in his pockets.

Was Reno being shy? It had to be her imagination. But still, he always put on a show in front of his companions. She liked this softer side of him.  
_Damn, he's good-looking_, she thought. _And charming, like always. Damn it all..._

"Ok." She smiled softly in reply. "But I'm NOT a stark-raving lunatic."

"Whatever you say, Doll," he winked as he extended his elbow to her.

She gave in and gave him a chance. They walked back to the bar, arm-in -arm, chit chatting like old frenemies do.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Enix, and definitely not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and no money is being made on my behalf.

"Dark Horse" lyrics belong to Katy Perry and Juicy J, Lukasz Gottwald, Sarah Hudson, Max Martin, and Henry Walter (Whew! Pop stars have a lot of people writing their songs...). Again, no money is being made from these lyrics. I just felt it was a very fitting song for some upcoming intimate moments ;)

**WARNING:** Adult themes and strong and language in this chapter. If you are offended by this, please turn back now. Otherwise - enjoy!

Feedback is much appreciated, but please be kind. I'm an avid lemon reader -but this is my first official posting of my own fanfiction. **EVER.**

I figured Reno and Tifa are just too sexy NOT to get together. Amirite?!

I'm also writing this based on the FFVII Game and Advent Children Movie. I have not played any of the other FFVII games, so I have a limited understanding of the expanded universe. I apologize if there are timeline inaccuracies, etc.

_On with the show..._

* * *

"So what did you and Reno talk about all night all comfy cozy in the corner, _hmmmmm_?" Yuffie prodded, pointing her fork full of pancakes at Tifa, swirling it in the air before popping them in her mouth.

Tifa smiled to herself as she sipped her morning coffee.

The two girls enjoyed a lovely breakfast on the balcony a la room service. The morning salt air surrounded them with the sound of surf and seagulls. The sun shone brightly as the day began to really heat up.

"Ohh this and that_..._" Tifa replied impishly.

"Oh PUH-leez!" Yuffie scoffed with her mouth full, washing down her pancakes with some berry juice. "You were practically _on his lap_! Did he kiss you?"

Tifa set down her mug, tapping her nails lightly along the side of it, creating a light tinkling noise.

"Once," she finally replied, "But I only let him get the a little taste. I'm not THAT easy."

Tifa recanted to Yuffie that once the bartender rang last call, Reno helped her stand up straight. In a not-so-Reno, gentlemanly fashion- he let her wear his suit coat to keep warm as they walked back to the suite. Tifa had a pretty strong buzz from all of the mixed drinks, and when he tried to kiss her goodnight, she -oh Shiva! -she nearly LET him. She turned her head slightly and he got the corner of her mouth instead.

And with that they said goodnight.

"So are you gonna see him again tonight?" Yuffie prodded further.

"I don't know," the older girl replied. "We didn't make any plans. All I know is that he and Rude are in town until Sunday vacationing just like us -_So they say._ Those two are always up to no good. We'll see..."

As breakfast went on they discussed Yuffie's companion from the night before and how he didn't know how to dance but, _boy, did he know how to kiss..._ Tifa sliced her omelet as she listened to Yuffie dish out the details. It was nice to be, well, normal_._ No fighting monsters, no battling megalomaniacs, no standoffs with Shinra and The Turks. In fact, to Tifa's pleasant surprise, she was even beginning to warm up to one of them. What a long way they'd all come from the calamities and battles and even the lesser squabbles of the past 5 years.

Tifa shivered as she remembered the night before. At one point Reno leaned in and gently nibbled her ear. She was a bit hazy from her second Mideel Iced Tea and at that point she could have let Reno get away with much more. He smelled delicious: like cologne and smoke and something primal. It was so long since she was intimate with... anyone, really. The last time she had sex was in this very town, with Cloud in his private Villa -and it wasn't anything to write home about. Sex with Cloud was choreographed and almost painful -Not physically, but dynamically and emotionally. Cloud, true to his name, was always up in the clouds somewhere. He was always just beyond her reach even when he was inside of her ...! Tifa couldn't recall a single moment that Cloud had ever looked her in the eyes during sex. Looking back on it, she could kick herself for giving everything to someone who couldn't even _see_ her.

"Seriously girl those things are CRIMINAL," Yuffie snapped her back to attention, referring of course to Tifa's ample chest in a bikini top. "You're gonna make those guys playing volleyball over there lose their shit if you don't cover up!"

"That's THEIR problem," Tifa giggled as she gingerly laid down her towel and proceeded to soak up some rays.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sunbathing and swimming in the ocean. They were just two girls without a care in the world for once in a long, long time.

* * *

Later that afternoon Tifa found herself being set up on a double date.

"He's really cute, Tifa! He thought you were GORGEOUS when he saw you sitting at the bar last night, but he was too afraid to come up to you when he saw you blowing guys off left and right," Yuffie said as she applied some lip gloss in the mirror.

Tifa buried her face in a pillow on the couch and groaned. She didn't want to be stuck with some stranger all night. Not to mention that she hadn't heard from Reno at all. He had her number -not that she expected to hear from him. That wasn't exactly his style. _But still... _

"His name is Caleb. He's Dalton's best friend since childhood. They're both on Naval leave from Junon and they..." Tifa tuned her out at that point. She had enough of military men. She also ascertained that Dalton was the "great kisser" who was all over Yuffie the night before, buying them both shots and sucking on Yuffie's neck. Yuffie hadn't called him by name until that moment, presumably to try to give off the vibe that she wasn't beyond excited about meeting a cute guy. Tifa knew better.

Oh well, if she got a free dinner out of the deal she supposed she could suffer for an hour or two. Hopefully she could shake her blind date after dinner and make her way to the bar or dance club. Alone. And maybe there she would run into Reno again. And maybe this time she wouldn't run from him.

After a quick phone call to check-in with Marlene and Denzel who were both staying with Cid and Shera in Rocket Town for the weekend, Tifa made her way to the shower. She shaved diligently in the hopes that …well, what every woman hopes for when she makes painstaking shaving and coiffing efforts. For her dinner outfit she chose a sexy, strappy little black dress that hugged her in _all _the right places. It laced up in the back, partially exposing the skin of her back and shoulders. The hem of the skirt rested at the top of her thighs. She opted for red lace panties because, hey, she could dream, right? She wore her signature dangling earrings with a long pendant necklace to match. She swept her hair up in a similar style as the night before, holding it in place with a crimson red tropical passion flower. She spritzed herself with some more vanilla parfum (remembering that Reno said he liked it on her).

As she gathered her dinner clutch and pulled on her black pumps, she heard Yuffie nearly choke, "Come ON, Tifa! _Again?!_" How do I compete?" she pouted.

"I didn't know we were competing, Yuff," she replied, sliding on her heels. "And what kind of competition is it when you have a real date and I have someone I never met? At least you snagged somebody," Tifa laughed. "And besides, you look gorgeous," she winked.

She was telling the truth: Yuffie donned a dark purple cocktail dress with red pumps and some contemporary Wutaian Jewelry. Her hair was styled in a cute bob and adorned with 3 sparkling hair pins that Tifa helped her pick out at the market. Tifa bought a few of the same hair pins to bring back as souvenirs for Marlene.

"Hurry up, or we're gonna be late!" Tifa yelled as she swung open the villa door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yuffie huffed as she slipped on her other shoe and followed Tifa out the door.

* * *

The two girls strolled arm-in-arm once again up to the new restaurant known as 'The Big Chill'. A large crowd of people waiting to be seated had gathered outside.

"He hasn't called or texted," Yuffie stated worriedly. "I guess I can check with the hostess. Maybe he got us a table already. Wait here." Yuffie walked inside as Tifa stood in the crowd of people who didn't have dinner reservations.

Yuffie returned with a worried look, "They don't have a reservation under his name. I think we got stood up…"

"Yuffie," Tifa started cautiously, "when did you make these plans with him?"

"Last night!" she replied, almost defensively. "He said he wanted to go out to dinner tonight and that he wanted to take me here and that he wanted to show me his yacht and..." Yuffie realized her error as she spoke.

"How much did he have to drink?" Tifa gently prodded.

"A lot," Yuffie whispered. "No wonder I'm single," she hung her head in utter defeat.

Tifa had to think quick to run damage control, "Hey! Don't worry about it. Let's just put our names down and wait for a table. If they show, cool, if not, whatever. We'll just go out and find some new guys to have fun with, OK?"

She was extra-cheerful about her solution in the hopes that Yuffie wouldn't drown herself in the ocean from rejection and shame. The people of Wutai were a bit too serious when it came to that kind of stuff... Tifa couldn't have her traveling companion down in the dumps -otherwise they'd both be up shit's creek with a miserable, wasted vacation to boot.

Yuffie looked at Tifa who had gently put her hand on her shoulder. "OK deal!" she smiled up at the older girl.

Well that was a quick turn-around!

The girls put their name in for a table and decided to wait at the bar until they could be properly seated.

"We can check out some of the specialty drinks they have here, too…" Tifa trailed off as she caught something alluring out of the corner of her eye. A shock of red hair was seated in a corner booth. She turned her head to glimpse Reno seated awfully close to a busty blonde beach bunny, across from Rude -who had his arm around a woman who held a bit of a resemblance to Tifa. This didn't surprise her in the least bit; Rude always had a thing for her, and therefore he had a thing for girls who looked like her: Long brown hair, dark eyes, large ...assets_. _What did surprise her, however, was seeing Reno with another girl.

Wait-Why did that surprise her? And frankly, why did it bother her? She didn't have any right to be bothered.

But _come on! _Stood up by a blind date (if there ever even WAS a date in the first place), and now Reno with another girl? What came next? _Cloud and some girl who resembled Aeris waltzing in the door_? Tifa was silently fuming and Yuffie picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie turned and looked at her, sensing her distress. Tifa responded by looking sharply in the direction of the Turks and their dates.

Yuffie's eyes trailed to the corner booth,"Oh." was all she said, with a hint of dread behind her words. "Come on girl, let's get some strong drinks while we wait, then."

That sounded like and EXCELLENT idea to Tifa. A few minutes passed and she downed her Pina Colada quickly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope," Tifa replied, motioning for the middle-aged female bartender to give her a refill.

"They still haven't noticed us," Yuffie pointed out. "We can leave now before it gets really awkward."

"Hold on a minute," Tifa said. She motioned for the bartender one more time. "Excuse me," she began, "Could you please deliver a shot to the red headed gentleman in the corner? My compliments," she smiled sweetly.

"Of course," the bartender replied. "What would you like me to send over?"

"A filthy dick," Tifa deadpanned.

Yuffie snorted, "NO!" covering her mouth before a bigger laugh came out.

"And a shot of whiskey for me, please," Tifa added. She looked Yuffie dead in the eye, "After that we can leave. I lost my appetite anyway. Maybe we should just head over to the dance club, yeah?"

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Yuffie giggled as she sipped her daiquiri through a straw, ready for the show to start.

The female bartender giggled at the girls, "I like your style. That guy seems like he has it coming…"

_He sure does_, Tifa thought. "Look casual," she whispered to Yuffie as a waitress made her way over to the table with the aptly-named shot. Reno looked up at the waitress with a grin. Tifa flipped her hair over her shoulder and held her head high. She readied the shot of whiskey that was poured for her. She and Yuffie watched expectantly as the waitress spoke to Reno and nodded in their direction. The recognition donned on Reno's face as he looked over at the pair of girls. She mimicked his motion from the night prior and raised her shot glass to him. He smirked and followed suit. "Kampei" she whispered, and they downed their shots simultaneously.

Not even bothering to look at the foursome after that, Tifa abrubtly stood from her bar stool, straightened her dress, dropped some gil on the bar, grabbed her clutch, said: "C'mon Yuff, let's fly!" -and both girls promptly exited the restaurant.

"OhmiGAWD that was CLASSIC, Tifa! Did you SEE the dirty looks that blondie was giving you? And Rude practically spit out his drink when he realized it was you! Ma-AN has he got it _BAD for you still!_ They BOTH do!" Yuffie chased after her. "You. Are. Amaze-Balls!"

Yuffie then stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, "Teach me your ways…"

Tifa laughed. She WAS proud of herself. "I've never done anything like that before, Yuff!" It was the truth. She had never been so bold. Something about Reno just brought that out in her. She was bothered by his sultry-looking date, she could admit that much to herself, but what bothered her more was that she was letting playboy Reno's womanizing ways get to her, too.

* * *

It was nearing midnight in the dance club and Tifa had lost all track of time. She and Yuffie danced with multiple partners, danced in a circle of girls their age, danced to dumb line-dance songs, and they even got wrangled into a conga line at one point.

Having lost Yuffie to a new dance partner, Tifa decided to take a breather to order a bottle of water from the bar. She handed the bartender her gil and turned back towards the dance floor. She leaned forward against a railing to scan the crowd. She zeroed-in on Yuffie dancing nose-to-nose with a handsome young man.

_'See, Yuff? No worries. They come and they go,'_ she thought to herself. Tifa wanted Yuffie to enjoy her youth before the reality of adulthood and the fact that she was next in line for the throne of Wutai -and all of the responsibilities that came with it, came crashing down upon her. Yuffie could handle it, though. She had already been through so much, and she was resolute in the restoration of Wutai to its former glory. For now though, she deserved to be a young vacationer without a care in the world.

Tifa took a sip of her water, but her body went still as she felt a large hand on the small of her back. The smell of cigarette smoke and cologne overwhelmed her senses as she realized what was happening. Reno was now beside her, his hand pressed firmly against her lower back. He took a drag of his cigarette and leaned in to whisper in her hair, "Nice moves out there," he drawled.

Her insides sparked aflame. _Not good_, she thought. She stole a glance up at him as he gave her his signature lopsided grin.

"Where's your date?" Tifa asked, looking back toward the dance floor, refusing to look at him.

Ignoring her question, he leaned down and spoke again: He had to get in close to be heard over the music, "How 'bout you let me give you a whirl out there," he offered as he stroked his fingertips up and down her shoulder causing gooseflesh to form.

_'SO not good,_' she thought.

He took her silence as approval. Before she knew what was happening, Reno was ushered her to the dance floor.

When did her limbs stop working? How did her get her out there so easily? Everything was like a blurry, but somehow amplified dream.

The music and bass pumped, and the lights were low.

_I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything_

They were lost in the dimly-lit sea of bodies bumping and grinding to the music. Reno came up to her from behind, rubbing his palms on her hips, seductively swaying her to the music. Her body obliged. It felt SO GOOD to be touched in that way. His nearness made her shiver. His touch was electric.

_Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

Tifa half-consciously leaned into his touch, rubbing her backside against him.

Reno leaned his face into her neck and shoulder. "Tease," he hissed as he nipped her neck. She let a gasp escape her mouth and hoped he hadn't heard it over the music.

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_

**_There's no going back_**

He whirled her around so that she was facing him. She looked up at him for the briefest moment, and he captured her mouth with his own before she could turn away in feeble protest.

For Tifa, kissing Reno was like the day she spent in the ocean; If she went too far she would get swept away by the undertow. His touch just felt _so good, so wrong, but at the same time, so right._ So she went ahead and let herself get swept under by the strong, impeding current of this wild man who was kissing her with the force of a hurricane. They kissed each other hungrily, his hands roaming her body as she held on for dear life.

_Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
_It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
_So just be sure before you give it all to me_  
_All to me, give it all to me_

Almost aggressively, Reno used his hands to grind her hips into his own. He broke the kiss to growl into her ear, "You're really something, Babydoll. I always knew you'd come around to me."

Boy, was he smug.

Tifa gasped at his unrelenting nearness. He was patronizing her, but at this point she didn't even care. Her insides were molten lava, her most sensitive parts were screaming for attention. Reno seemed more than willing to give her that _and more._

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
**There's no going back**_

"Just say the words," Reno licked her neck, hissing in her ear. "Tifa," he strained, "I know what_ I_ want. Tell me what _you _want."

She looked into his eyes, speechless.

"Just say it," he coaxed, gently rubbing his thumb over her pulse point, looking down upon her with heavy eyelids.

She opened her mouth slightly but no sound came out.

"Just tell me you want me to fuck you."

Tifa's knees buckled and she gasped loudly. This time he had definitely heard it. This time she was certain.

Reno held her against him possessively now, straining through gritted teeth, "I'll fuck you better than that spikey-headed little prick ever could. I'll set your whole world on fire -I'll make you _scream._"

After momentary deliberation, Tifa looked him dead in the eye. -How long had she been holding her breath?

"Reno," she breathed out, "Yes."

She didn't have to tell him twice! He grabbed her by the hip and ushered her to the nearest exit.

* * *

They practically sprinted back to the suite, panting heavily as they groped one another, stealing passionate kisses that made passers-by blush and turn away. She fumbled with the key as he held her from behind, kissing and nipping at her neck.

They all but _fell_ into the living area. Reno pulled her into yet another primal kiss. "Which room is yours?" he demanded. She shakily motioned to the bedroom on the left. He backed her into her bedroom and slammed the door, making sure it was good and locked. He then took her by the shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to look in the full length dressing mirror while pressing her body into his tall frame. Standing behind her now, cupping the underside of her breasts through the silky fabric, he motioned for her to look in the mirror.

"We look good together babe," he whispered in her ear. Tifa watched in awe as he painstakingly slipped her straps down her shoulders to expose her exquisite breasts. She motioned to cover them, but he held her wrists firmly in place. She was too weak with wanton need to protest. He blew on her neck as he began to knead her most prominent attributes. Reno placed a finger in her mouth and she obligingly sucked on it.

"That's my girl," he said quietly.

Tifa couldn't believe how filthy she was being, but she just couldn't seem to HELP herself. Just as he'd promised, Reno had set her entire body on fire. He pulled his finger from her mouth and teased her right nipple with his wet digit and thumb.

Tifa whimpered as she slouched forward. It felt So. Fucking. Good.

"Reno," she half-moaned.

He lifted her skirt to expose her red lace panties. His thumbs hooked into either side and he began to slide them down, inch-by-inch. Tifa's eyes bugged out at the erotic sight presented before her in the mirror. This was a new perspective that she wasn't accustomed to: Reno was using her own image to turn her on, and Gods was it ever working! Her panties dropped softly to her ankles as he began to rub her right breast and clit in tandem. She wound her arm around his neck to bring him closer. _Oh, he was good._ She'd heard stories but never paid much attention to them. She always viewed him as a pest: The enemy with no respect.

Reno was a famous lover - Even the most dignified women threw themselves at him. Tifa briefly wondered if that's all he would refer to her as after this: just another willing, big-breasted beauty to add to his long list of conquests. She opted to not think too much about it and return to _how good_ he was making her feel. '_At this rate, he's going to ruin me for anyone else,'_ she thought.

Reno pulled the dress over her head and brushed her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck. He continued to work her clit while his free hand roamed over her ample backside, rubbing and squeezing to his hearts content.

Tifa assessed the situation: She was now completely nude while he was still fully-clothed. She already decided that she wasn't going to resist; She was putty in his deft hands. Oh Gods this was all so bad. She had never been so _bad_ before. What if her friends found out about her escapade with the enemy? What would Barrett think? –He'd think she was a harlot, that's what. He'd practically disown her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a zipper.

She turned to face him again. Reno pulled out his cock and placed her hand upon it.

Tifa grasped it firmly as he elicited a moan. He was pretty big. _'Bigger than Cloud'_, she mused.

"Show me what you can do," he said as he caught her lips in a quick kiss. Reno had discarded his blazer and dress shirt in a heap next to his black boots and goggles on the floor. He was now clad only in his dress pants and boxers. He was all lean muscle, lithe and agile.

In a bold motion Tifa pushed him onto the bed, crawling atop him while her soft hair brushed along his torso. She lightly kissed her way up his sculpted abdomen and pectorals, to his clavicles, his Adam's apple...  
She lightly kissed his chin, ghosted over his mouth, to softly peck his upper lip.

She pulled back to look at him.  
Tifa never saw Reno so still before. His eyes were dark, irises wide, peering at her in an attempt see into the inner-workings of her mind.

_She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shorty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Damn I think I love her  
Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted_

She worked his cock with her left hand as she rubbed her breasts over his chest and stomach. Her nipples were beyond stimulated from the friction, sending an aching signal to her scorching wet core. She kissed and licked her way down his taut stomach, nearing the hand that she used to pump his cock.

Reno sat up suddenly, skillfully flipping her underneath him. He took hold of her hips and dragged her body to edge of the bed. He stood at the end of the bed now, dropping his pants and boxers, kicking them aside, hovering demonically over her as his cock teased her wet folds. Tifa whimpered as she rubbed her own breasts, carefully watching his every move.

"Do you want me to give it to you?" he asked casually.

Damn him! He _knew_ the answer. He just wanted to hear her beg for it.

She stared up at him, doe-eyed and willing.

"...Give me all of it," she challenged softly, her voice just above a whisper.

He grinned devilishly as he entered her with a sexy moan, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Fuck _you're tight_," he said through gritted teeth. "Feels so good..." He pushed slowly to the hilt, deliciously tickling her deepest point.

Tifa shuddered; He was certainly **big**. '_And this is why he's so cocky,_' she mused.

She decided that she had never seen anything more beautiful than the way Reno's body responded to entering her.

They found a rhythm quickly. He had somehow managed to set ablaze a new, even more powerful fire deep within her belly.  
They rocked together as he grabbed the back of her thigh, lifting her leg as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. They breathed heavily into each others mouths as sweat began to bead on both of their foreheads. Perspiration poured from their bodies as they moved in tandem. Reno parted her soft lips with his thumb, slipping it into her mouth. She obligingly swirled her tongue around it, moaning softly -Seeing this caused a feral smile to form on his lips. He leaned back, removing his moistened thumb from her mouth, using it to rub her clit as he pumped faster now. She pulled at the mess of ivory bed sheets surrounding her, bunching them in her hands as she stifled a scream. She was nearing the edge as Reno furiously pulled her into his passionate hellfire.

"That's it, baby," he saw her starting to crack. He pushed her breasts together, rubbing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, forcing her to elicit a breathy "Oooh!"  
"That's my good girl," he pumped with longer strokes now, his red bangs falling into his face, before taking a nipple into his mouth. He expertly licked the taut nub as he squeezed her sweat-slicked breasts -pumping in and out of her all the while -driving her into a slow, _exquisite_ madness.  
Now that she had fully-adjusted to his ample size and stroke, he grabbed her toned midsection with both of his hands and proceeded to pound her -hard and deep.  
"Fuck!" she cried as he slammed into her core, over and over and over. Her muscles clenched around his member as tunnel vision set in.

The sound of her own keening, along with the slapping sounds their bodies made from the aggressive contact, filled the entire room with the smell and sensation of raw sex.  
"I want you to come for me, baby," he growled, bending her legs all the way back, slamming, pounding, grabbing her by the throat, drilling her with his dick and slapping with his balls until she couldn't remember her own name.  
Tifa couldn't hang on any longer. Her vision exploded into a million twinkling stars as she held the bed sheets in a death grip, screaming sweet holy Shiva all the while.

She released everything: her pain, her frustration, her anxieties, her fear of inadequacy, everything that she held inside for the past five years overflowed in delicious agony -followed by the sweet, unadulterated bliss of a woman who was properly fucked for the first time in, well, _ever_.

Reno came hard with a guttural cry, nearly collapsing on top of her. Tifa felt him emptying inside of her, filling her up with his hot cum. It felt so nasty, yet she couldn't help but love the warm, illicit sensation.

It felt good to be bad with him.

Through ragged breaths, Reno feebly held himself up with his left hand, watching in awe as Tifa experienced the high that their carnal activity produced.  
"Fuck, baby..." he pulled out with a light moan. He rolled over, flopping on his back, laying beside her as they both panted heavily, drenched in sweat.

Reno's mind was swirling over the woman who lay next to him: She was strong. She was gorgeous. She was kind. She was witty. She was amazing. She had to be the sexiest woman he ever took to bed. She was... **Crying?!**

He sat up suddenly, "Whoa! Are you hurt?!" he hovered over her with confused concern. He was afraid to touch her.  
Tifa turned away, embarrassed, "::Sniff:: N-no, I'm fine..." She whispered.  
"You don't seem fine to me!" Reno exclaimed. Now he began to panic.  
Thoughts of their lack of protection entered his mind. "Listen, if this is because I didn't pull out, you've got nothing to worry about - I shoot blanks. The 'good doctors' at Shinra labs took care of me with a 'procedure' a while back, so you don't gotta worry... And I'm clean, too! HQ keeps us sterilized and worry-free with their chemical cocktail injections..." he was babbling with worry now.  
"Reno-" she cut him off, catching her breath and wiping her tears. "I'm fine. Really. I was just -overwhelmed. I had so much pent up emotion. I guess it just poured out because, well..." she trailed off.

"Because of how hard you came?" He finished for her bluntly.

She blushed, partially hiding her face behind the covers.  
"Oh, don't get all shy now," he teased. "You got nothing to hide, baby-doll," he cooed in her ear. "I've seen you be a dirty girl," he got even closer, his voice dropping an octave, "and I really, _really_ liked it."

She turned her head to meet his eyes, licking her lips before taking his mouth into another passionate kiss.

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
**There's no going back**_

* * *

_To be continued...**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are property of Square-Enix. I own nothing.

I like smut. I hope you do, too! (If you don't, then why the heck are you here?)

Enjoy ;)

**~Veronica**

* * *

"So you and Strife are done for good, huh?" Reno asked as he flicked an ash from his cigarette into an empty water glass on the nightstand.

Tifa appraised his lean form as he lounged against the wicker headboard. The moonlight created a halo effect around his pale skin giving him an almost ethereal look. His shadowy face was enveloped by smoke as he exhaled.

She wanted more of him.

"Seems like it," she said as nonchalantly as she could muster. She didn't want to go into details. Anyhow, there wasn't much to tell. It was a clean break and she didn't expect Cloud to make any declarations of love or repentance in the near future. Or ever for that matter.

"Well," he began, snuffing his cigarette, "that's good news for me then. That means you and me can play more often." She could see the outline of his wicked smirk as he leaned in and kissed her -Hard and demanding.

* * *

Not long after their initial tryst, the pair found themselves in the shower.

Hot steam filled bathroom. The sound of a harsh sound of a spank -followed by a sinful female moan- echoed off the bathroom tiles.

Reno had Tifa's body pressed against him as he lathered her up from behind. The sting his handiwork left on her ass cheek only served to amplify her already heightened desires. His greedy hands roamed her soapy breasts as he squeezed and massaged her most prominent attributes. She gripped his wrists and whimpered as he softly pinched her nipples, rubbing and tweaking each one as his hardened cock poked shamelessly into her lower back.

"You ready for more?" he breathed into her ear. Tifa nodded in compliance. Her wet hair hung heavily against her back, clinging to her body as Reno spun her around to face him. "You can't get enough, can you?" he smirked as he lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he prepared to fuck her standing. He guided his cock into Tifa with his free hand while his other hand held her steady by the waist. He expertly held her upright as he leaned her body back against the tile wall.

'_He's probably done this a thousand times before,'_ she mused. Tifa felt like such a sexual amateur in Reno's presence. Which she was: She never made love anywhere but in a bed. Laying down. Lights off. Minimal noise. She only ever slept with Cloud -and once on a dusty cot in the basement of the old 7th Heaven in Midgar with Johnny, her childhood friend. She actually preferred to block that memory from her mind. It was beyond awkward and he got off _way_ too early. She and Johnny remained friends though, and she visited him and his fiancée at their bar on the outskirts of Edge from time to time. Bad sex was enough to make anybody "just be friends, Ok?"

She let out a squeak as Reno entered her again. Her nerves were still tingling from the explosive orgasm that he so graciously gave to her earlier. The sensation was delicious.

He was right. She_ couldn't _get enough.

"We fit together good, babe. _Real good_," he said as he began to thrust. She sighed from the movement that she felt deep within her now. Reno' s hands roamed to her backside, pushing her down onto his hard cock. She rolled her head back and moaned. The hot water beat down over his neck, dripping from his forehead, causing his red mane to cling to the sides of his face. He spit hot water as he fucked her harder. Tifa watched as the water streamed down his toned chest and abs -heaving from his ragged breath, splashing as it reached the place where their bodies connected in blissful movement.

He was beautiful. Tifa silently wondered why she wasted so much time on someone like lack-luster Cloud when this type of extreme pleasure was out there waiting for her all along.  
It all came at a price, though. She couldn't get emotionally attached, and she couldn't let her friends and family (save for Yuffie) know about her illicit goings-on with this dangerous Turk.  
Seeing how this was the only night she might be able to experience such amazing sex, she planned to get everything she possibly could out of it before she had to return to reality: Back to ho-hum days of paperwork, stock orders, house cleaning, and parenting, followed by long shifts of catering to the rowdy patrons of 7th Heaven -finally ending in lonely, quiet nights. She longed for the days of adventure, training, and fighting again. When had she become so domestic?

"Reno," she blurted quickly, prompting him to still his motions and look directly into her eyes.

"I want you to… -I want it from behind," she admitted with a blush.

He gave her his signature lop-sided grin, "Oh do you, now?" He slid out as he set her down gently.  
"Well if that's the case, you gotta give some to get some, Sweetness." He leaned in and rubbed her bottom lip as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock. "A little oral pleasure might do..." His thumb entered her mouth and he pumped it in and out, prompting Tifa to suck on it once again. Reno took a step back and turned off the water; leaving them in a much quieter environment, save for the sounds of their breathing and a few drips of water in the background.  
She obligingly kneeled in front of him as she began to work his cock with both hands.

"You know what I want, Tifa." He cocked his head to the side, peering down at her.  
Never breaking eye contact, Tifa licked her full lips before placing them on the tip of his fully-erect penis, giving it a soft, wet kiss. Reno let out a puff of breath. Then, ever so slowly, she swirled her tongue -which prompted his hips to buck slightly. She moved her moistened lips up and down either side of his cock, darting her wet tongue out here and there, returning to slide the shaft into her mouth as far as it could go -Which was only about half-way considering he was at least 7 inches long. Quite large, and fairly girthy, too. His manhood was large in comparison to his lean body frame. He was certainly blessed, and he certainly knew it.

Reno placed his hand on the back of her head as she began to suck, massaging her scalp through her wet ebony locks. "Fuck baby, that's it" he breathed. "You're a goddamned angel."  
Boldly, she leaned back on her arms to look up at him with a twinkle in her eye. He looked down at her questioningly. Reno's jaw dropped as Tifa scooted forward to place his throbbing cock between her breasts. He daydreamed about this very action since the moment he saw her, way back on the Sector 7 pillar platform. It was a shame to have to battle with such a beautiful creature, but she packed a punch and walloped him good. Since then, she haunted his dreams from time to time. No matter how he tried to hate her for her allegiance to Avalanche, her legendary beauty and kindness always won him over. Subsequently, tonight he felt like he died and went to the Promised Land. No dream could compare to this!

Tifa rubbed her breasts along his member, licking the head each time it popped up between her cleavage. She had seen all of this in a porn movie once, when she and Jessie stumbled into an adult video store in Wall Market ages ago. Both girls stared in shock at the chesty woman on-screen, and the raunchy things she was doing with her breasts. Jessie joked that a Tifa would be "a natural at that". Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be like one of THOSE girls. _My, how things have changed, _she mused. It seems that all she required was the right partner to drag her out of her girlish shyness into lustful boldness.

Reno decided that before he exploded all over her neck and chest, he would get one last round of penetration in. She did "give some to get some" - and then some, after all.  
He took her by the arms, standing her up. He ushered her out of the shower, grabbing a giant fluffy towel off of the rack in the process. He deftly laid the towl upon the tile floor and motioned for her to kneel upon it.  
"On all fours, baby girl," he smirked and nipped at her earlobe.  
Tifa complied, kneeling into a submissive prayer position and bending her spine until her ass was in the air. Reno positioned himself behind her, teasing her wet hole with the tip of his cock. He rubbed her ass and gave it another light spank, eliciting squeaky little moan to move past her lips. She was practically intoxicated with lust.  
He pushed in slowly; watching with the utmost intensity as her dripping wet pussy practically swallowed him up. Tifa moaned loudly as his throbbing cock twitched inside her very core. This new angle brought him another level deep, if that was even possible, crashing waves of pleasure over the both of their bodies.  
"Ahhh!" she cried helplessly.  
"What do you want baby?" he growled.  
"Reno...!"  
"Tell me what you want," -he didn't move, just -pushed a little deeper, gripping her ass tightly.  
"Fuck me, Reno! Please!" she cried.  
"'Atta girl..." he grabbed hold of her hips and started to move, mesmerized by the way her backside jiggled with each and every thrust. He used both hands to massage her supple cheeks (which now sported some lovely tan lines) as he slammed into her over and over and over... She began to back up into his cock now, meeting his thrusts with equal fervor. He grabbed both her wrists and held them behind her as he pushed his dick as deep as it could go.  
Tifa bit down on the cotton towel to keep herself from screaming like a banshee. His pelvic motions were unrelenting as she began to unravel.  
"Come for me, baby. I want to see it again," he pulled out all the way, only to slam back in, pumping ferociously now.  
"Ahh! Ahhh! AHHH!" she screamed as every single one of her muscles clenched, nerve endings set ablaze - Her tightened pussy milked his cock as Reno found his own release immediately afterwards.  
"Fuuuck yeahh! Yesss, Holy FUCK" he seethed through clenched teeth, breathing like a maniac. Tifa felt his hot load shooting deep inside of her once again. "Oooh..." she moaned in the moments after, as her entire body went limp.  
"Fu-UCK," Reno bellowed, his breathing became ragged as he bucked his hips into her one last time, savoring the feel of her tight pussy clenching around his greedy cock. "I could just about fuck you forever, baby doll."  
He pulled out not long after, leaning back on his arms, wiping his sweaty brow.  
"Shit -I need a cigarette or six after all of that, yo," he laughed softly.  
Tifa collapsed her side with an exhausted moan.

"Me too..." she didn't even know what she was saying as the world went black.

* * *

Tifa woke to the sound of seagulls and ocean surf. She cracked one eye open and groggily surveyed her surroundings. The digital clock on the bamboo nightstand read 11:33am. She realized fairly quickly that she was all alone.  
Had she dreamt the whole thing?  
The fact that she was nude under the covers, coupled with the dull ache between her legs (and light stinging sensation on her behind) prompted her to believe otherwise.  
Reno, in typical Reno fashion, left without saying goodbye. He fucked her senseless until she PASSED OUT! –so _of course_ he hightailed it. She couldn't be mad though. At least he had the decency to tuck her into bed - and, she imagined with a giggle, maybe even kissed her forehead like Prince Charming. That caused her to REALLY start laughing.  
One thing was for certain: He fucked her GOOD. He fucked her well enough that she could probably go for a few more months without any sex and be cool with it -rather than moping in the lonely, horny fashion that she was oh-so-accustomed to.

A rumbling in her stomach prompted her to sit up in bed. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and stretched her limbs in a feline fashion. She was STARVING. She must have burned 2,000 calories the night before. Fucking Reno was amazing cardio. She could get addicted to him for that reason alone.

Yuffie's whereabouts crossed her mind as she stood up to slip on her robe. She silently hoped Yuffie hadn't stumbled into the suite in the middle of the night, greeted by the shameful sounds of her carnal lovemaking with Reno. The little ninja slept like a rock, though, so Tifa didn't have too much to worry about.

She took a look at herself in the mirror: Her hair had dried into a slight mess, so she began to brush out the frizzy knots. She also noticed that her complexion looked absolutely flawless! There was a flush to her cheeks and the bags that had formed under her eyes over the past few weeks had practically disappeared overnight! She set the brush down, leaning back in her vanity chair in wistful contemplation: Reno made her glow.

A tropical getaway, girl time, dancing, drinks, good food, sunshine, and relaxation. That had all helped.  
But one night of earth-shattering sex with her former hated enemy? That made her GLOW.

Well. Ok, then.

Tifa stood up and prepared to face the last day of her vacation. She picked up her PHS from the nightstand and opened it: 5 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 3 text messages.

"Hoo-boy," she sighed.

The first three calls were from Yuffie, 12:43am, 12:45 am, and 1:02 am followed by a voicemail stating she'd "be in room 2B" and "not to worry!"  
Tifa felt like a crappy friend. She left Yuffie behind and left with a bad and dirty man to do bad and dirty things. From the looks of it, Yuffie had the same idea, so it all worked out in the end. Tifa was certain Yuffie could take care of herself so she had nothing to worry about, really...

The fourth call was Marlene calling from Cid's number at 9:32 am saying that she missed her, have fun, and she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow!  
The fifth call was from - _...Cloud. 9:45am._  
Here eyes widened.  
No voicemail.  
Nothing.

The first text was from Yuffie:  
1:01 am "Heading to 2B with a GORGEOUS MAN. I'll be back in the morning ;) ;)  
Did you ever run into RENO?!  
:p "

_Boy, did she __**EVER **__run into Reno..._

The second text was from Cloud: 9:49am  
"I'll be in town on Wednesday. I'd like to come by to see you and the kids. Give me a call when you get a chance."

Her heart dropped.

Her mind flashed to Reno:_ "I'll fuck you better than that spikey headed prick ever could" ::flashed to her moaning in ecstasy, Reno rubbing her nipples and clit, pounding into her, sweat pouring from his forehead::  
_  
She shook her head as if to expel forbidden thoughts from her mind. If Cloud EVER found out the things she did with "The Degenerate Turk", as he so fondly referred to him, he would slice Reno in half. Then, he would destroy her with his silent judgment.

Tifa shoved that scenario from her mind and moved on to the final text message:

Reno: 9:58am "It was good to see you, babe. Let's do it again sometime."

Her tummy fluttered.

"Ah, shit," she spoke aloud.

An hour later, Yuffie and Tifa sat across from one another on the balcony, a delicious brunch spread before them. Both girls were abnormally quiet, shoveling food into their mouths to sate their enormous appetites -and ultimately, to avoid unspeakable activities from the night before.

"So," Yuffie broke the silence, "Didja get laid?"

Tifa nearly choked on her coffee.

"I KNEW IT!" Yuffie bounced forward in her seat.

Tifa laughed, blushing furiously. She bent her knees into her chest, hiding her smile behind a large glass coffee mug as she leaned back in her wicker chair.

"Apparently I was so drunk that I didn't get ANYWHERE. I woke up next to ...uh, Chad? I think it was Chad, anyhow. We both still had our clothes on and he snored like a sick Bandersnatch. I bolted around nine."

Tifa smiled. At least Yuffie kept her dignity in-tact.

"So... How was it?" Yuffie prodded, "Did the carpet match the drapes?"  
-This prompted Tifa to throw her head back and howl with laughter. Truth be told, Reno didn't have much body hair. None that Tifa noticed, anyway; He was all smooth skin and toned muscle.

Yuffie laughed, too, as she spread entirely too much jam on a biscuit, "I'll bet he was beyond good. That Reno is a firecracker! But he can be such a pain in the ass…"  
"Beyond Good is an understatement..." Tifa mused dreamily.  
Yuffie eyed her friend suspiciously, "Well, sister, you had better dish out the _beyond good_ details, then. -Whatever happened to his blondie date?"

"That was the first thing I asked him, but he never replied," Tifa popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Yeah because she's nobody compared to you, and he knows it," Yuffie grinned.

Their conversation was interrupted by a black Shinra helicopter taking off in the distance.  
They both watched as it drifted off towards the horizon.

Tifa settled her vision on the wind-surfers and jet-skiers below, letting the ocean air caress her face and tangle through her hair.

"And there he goes..." she sighed.

The rest of their last vacation day was spent lounging on the beach one more time. Tifa gave Yuffie a small taste of her hedonistic romp with Reno. If she told her everything, she might die from embarrassment. Yuffie seemed satisfied with the story, so she left it at that.

"Are you gonna see him again?" Yuffie asked as she idly drew circles with a driftwood twig she had found sticking up from the cool evening sand.  
Tifa sat back in on her hands and looked up at the pink and purple sky. The sun began its descent behind the clouds on the horizon as the two girls enjoyed the last rays of daylight before dinner.  
"I'm sure I'll see him again. It's just a matter of when. It could be next week; it could be months from now. It could be tomorrow. Who knows...?" she said with a shrug.

Tifa dug her toes into the sand, lifting her right foot to watch the grains slide off in an hourglass fashion. She figured she'd just go about her daily routine as if nothing had ever transpired between herself and Reno of The Turks. She wouldn't seek him out; that wasn't her style. Not anymore. Tifa had just about enough of pining after an unattainable man in the hopes that he wanted to be with her. That- and she didn't want to inflate Reno's ego anymore that she probably already had. She was so submissive and willing the night before; She didn't want him thinking that he turned her into one of his slutty little fan girls. Tifa Lockhart had SOME pride, after all.

"Do you want to see him again?" Yuffie lifted her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her head and peering sideways at Tifa through dark bangs.

Tifa mimicked Yuffie's position, idly playing with her toes.  
"A little, yeah," she admitted with a blush, hiding her face.

"Oh, Teef. You like him!" Yuffie laughed, leaning back on her arms again.

"I know," Tifa moaned begrudgingly, hiding her face. "But I'm gonna keep my distance. He can come to me. If he wants to, that is..."

"I'm SURE he'll want to. Who can resist the charms of Tifa Lockhart?" Yuffie did her best attempt at a pinup pose, winking over her shoulder and blowing Tifa a kiss, prompting her to fall back on the sand and giggle.

"I'm glad you think I'm so sexy!" she poked at Yuffie's leg.

"I'd do ya!" Yuffie laughed as she stretched her arms over her head, cracking her neck and elbows before standing to gather her things. "Come on, girl. A round of margaritas and lobster tails awaits us! We'd better get toasty one more time before we have to face reality in the morning!"

Tifa followed suit as they made their way back to the suite to get ready for the "Ocean Deck Sunday Night Seafood Buffet and _Merengue_Extravaganza!"

What a vacation...

* * *

Monday was a blur.  
Cid swung-by Costa del Sol on the Sierra to pick up the freshly-tanned pair of female vacationers.

"Hop on, Ladies! The crew is excited to see some bona-fide beach bunnies!" Cid yelled down to them.  
Of course his cheerful demeanor had changed not long afterwards. He all but threw Yuffie off the aircraft once they got to Wutai.  
"Giant brat!" He spat as he threw her bags on the ground beside her.  
"It's not MY fault I got sick on the bridge! You're flying is HORRENDOUS AS USUAL!"  
She recovered quickly to turn and give Tifa a hug, "Call me this weekend and we'll meet up!" she yelled over her shoulder as she bounded off towards town.

Cid and Tifa swung back to Rocket Town to pick up the kids before landing safely on the outskirts of Edge.

Marlene and Denzel sported backpacks and hurried alongside Tifa as they recanted their weekend spent with Cid and Shera. "Cid snores WAY LOUD," Marlene laughed. "Denzel stuck a sock in his mouth when he fell asleep in his chair. You should have seen how mad he was when he choked himself awake!"  
Both children laughed as they caught Tifa up on their weekend antics.  
"Cid flew us over Mt. Nibel and Nibelheim in The Tiny Bronco II. He even let me steer!" Denzel beamed.

"Shera makes the best lemon cakes! I helped her bake ten of them for the fundraiser for the Aerospace Society!" Marlene tugged at Tifa's wrist. The consensus was that the kids had a great time, and they couldn't wait to visit Rocket Town again.

Tifa smiled as the trio entered the city, hopping on a bus as they made their way home.

Home, bittersweet home.

* * *

Tuesday was rainy.

After Tifa sent the kids off to school, she spent the afternoon stocking shelves and counting liquor bottles. The first round of patrons began filing in at 5pm. The bar remained busy for the rest of the night. It helped Tifa to keep busy instead of focusing on flashbacks to her lust-filled weekend romp.

That didn't stop the flashbacks from entering her mind, though. They overtook her like a wave, stopping her in her tracks, forcing her to regain her composure now and again. One or two customers noticed, but none found it odd. "Sorry," she smiled at them. "I just remembered I have an important phone call to make," or "Sorry, I forgot I left some food on the stove in the back," and she would hide in the kitchen until she got her wanton thoughts and raging hormones under control.

After she broke down the bar for the night, she clicked off the lights and trudged upstairs to her big empty bed.

He dreams, of course, were hijacked by Reno.

Tifa woke at 4:52 am, sweaty and unsatisfied. She made her way down the hall to draw a hot bath. She spent an hour soaking in the tub and touching herself in an attempt to quell the aching need that her dreams left in their wake. Nothing could compare to the real deal, though. She honestly hoped this burning desire would pass so she could return to normalcy. Whatever _that_ was…

But something, some little voice in the recesses of her mind, told her that things would never be the same again.

The kids were up by 6 and off to school by 7.

Tifa's dishwashing was interrupted by a phone call at 9am sharp.

"Seventh Heaven, this is Tifa" she answered.

"Hey."

_It was Cloud._

"Did you get my text?"

_ It was Wednesday._

She wound her finger around the phone cord, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't text you back. Things have been hectic…."

"Can I come by today? I have a delivery in town and some sweets to give to the kids. A new bakery opened in Kalm and the owner remembered Marlene, so she gave me some freebies."

She noticed something different about his tone: Did Cloud sound _Cheerful?_

"Sure," she replied.

"Everything OK?" he prodded.

"Peachy keen," she feigned enthusiasm. She was acting jumpy and she knew it. And she knew Cloud knew it. He was very perceptive.

"Alright," he almost huffed. "I'll see you at two."

"Mm," she replied, and hung up.

* * *

_Ruh-roh! Here comes Cloud._

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
